Unforgettable
by Dra. Nina
Summary: Anos após a Guerra Santa, Marin tenta esquecer o passado. Para assim, viver plenamente o presente. Mas o passado nunca poderá ser esquecido. Principalmente quando ele bate a sua porta depois de tanto tempo... Presente de aniversário para Marina Jolie!
1. Outono Agradável

Apesar da minha aposentadoria como ficwriter, eu não poderia deixar o aniversário da minha beta querida passar em branco, não é? Por isso, abro essa exceção, com uma fic dedicada a ela, que sempre me incentivou e não surtou com minhas constantes mudanças de ideias. Feliz Aniversário Marina! Espero que goste desse humilde presente.

E para todos os outros que quiserem ler: Divirtam-se!

Coloquei a classificação inicial como T, mas se eu resolver colocar um hentai no meio, troco para M depois.

Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro algum escrevendo.

-x-

**UNFORGETTABLE**

_by Dra. Nina_

**Capítulo Um: Outono Agradável**

Poseídon caiu.

Hades caiu.

Ártemis caiu.

Apolo, por fim, caiu.

Um a um, todos os deuses que se ergueram contra a humanidade, caíram frente ao poder de Athena. Um a um, eles padeceram frente a bravura de homens e mulheres, defensores do ideal de Athena, dispostos a dar suas vidas pela humanidade.

Cansado dessas brigas recorrentes e das conseqüências delas, Zeus – Soberano do Olimpo – fez com que todos se calassem com um brado. Nesse momento, o mar se acalmou, o vento cessou e até mesmo o sol pareceu parar. E quando se pronunciou, sua voz foi ouvida por todos os recantos, ressonando nas águas, na terra e nas almas.

_**BASTA!**_

E com essa única ordem, que nenhum deus de todo Parthenon grego ousou contestar, mais uma era de guerra entre os deuses chegou ao fim. Athena e seus Cavaleiros voltaram ao Santuário, onde a deusa mostrou-se benevolente. A partir daquele momento, todos os Cavaleiros e Amazonas estavam dispensados de seus serviços.

Lentamente, caminhando de cabeça baixa, os sobreviventes deixaram o Santuário. Ainda que essa fosse uma nova chance para viver, em seus corações havia a incerteza de que quem deixa para trás toda uma vida, rumo ao desconhecido. Havia a mágoa de quem perdeu muito, senão tudo. De quem viu amigos morrerem. De quem sofreu.

E isso os acompanharia por todo sempre... não importa onde estivessem.

-x-

_Agano, Província de Niigata, Japão. Três anos depois._

O sinal sonoro indicava o final de mais uma aula. Imediatamente os alunos passaram a recolher as bolas e guardá-las na sacola própria, para depois caminhar para o vestiário. Despediam-se com sorrisos e acenos, enquanto ela permanecia de pé, observando-os sair. Quando ficou sozinha no ginásio, passou a recolher os últimos materiais em silêncio, enquanto a lembrança de outros jovens, talvez ainda mais novos do que aqueles que haviam acabado de sair, lhe vinha a mente.

Os sorrisos não eram de felicidade, mas de dever cumprido. O que praticavam não era um mero esporte encaixado numa grade curricular, mas sim métodos de guerra. Em alguns momentos, dar aula tinha o mesmo sabor de treinar um aprendiz. Em outros, tinha a noção real de quantas infâncias foram perdidas em meio a guerras e treinamentos árduos. Apagou as lembranças com um movimento da cabeça, enquanto pegava a sacola de bolas e a de materiais. Depois de se certificar de não ter esquecido nada, deixou o ginásio. Sozinha.

Após guardar os materiais no almoxarifado, foi para o vestiário. Lá, tomou um banho longo, deixando a água fria escorrer pelos cabelos vermelhos, como se assim pudesse deixar as memórias escorrerem também. Marin havia deixado o Santuário quando Athena disse que poderia fazê-lo. No começou, sentiu-se perdida, desnorteada. Vivera toda sua vida como Amazona, então já não sabia quem era a verdadeira Marin. Decidiu-se voltar para o Japão, sua terra natal. E quem sabe assim, redescobrir quem era.

Depois de alguns meses fazendo bicos, conseguiu emprego naquele mesmo colégio. No começo como auxiliar, e depois de se formar em Educação Física, passou a dar aulas. Ao deixar o Santuário, procurou esquecer tudo que se relacionava com ele. Manter aquelas lembranças apenas a faria sofrer. Mesmo com essa determinação, eram em momentos como esses, em que se lembrava de rostos conhecidos ou situações do passado, que o coração parecia partir-se novamente. Era impossível não sentir saudade da vida que levara. Assim como era impossível voltar atrás. Metade daqueles que conhecera estavam mortos. Assim como aquele que amara.

Fechou o chuveiro quando as lágrimas ameaçaram a cair. Enxugou-se, vestiu-se e deixou o vestiário. Já na sala de professores, sentou-se silenciosa a frente de um computador, onde passava as presenças dos alunos para o banco de dados. Além de fazer algumas pesquisas para a próxima aula. Estava bastante concentrada, por isso não percebeu a aproximação de um homem.

– Olá Marin! – ele a cumprimentou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado.

– Ahh, Kenichi, olá. – ela disse encabulada, fechando rapidamente a página de busca, não antes do homem ler o que ela buscava.

– Quem é Aioria Komninos? – ele perguntou e Marin perdeu o fôlego.

Algumas vezes, a noite, parecia que ele fora apenas um sonho bom. Há três anos não ouvia ninguém além de si mesma pronunciar aquele nome. Ouvi-lo da boca de outra pessoa pareceu confirmar que Aioria fora real.

– Um amigo que não vejo a muitos anos. – ela sorriu desconcertada. – Estava vendo se achava algo sobre ele, mas não tive sorte.

– Que pena. – Kenichi tinha uma expressão sincera ao dizer isso. Depois, um sorriso voltou as feições dele. – Tenho uma novidade para você!

– Qual? – perguntou com uma animação muito maior do que sentia.

– Consegui as entradas para "O Fantasma da Ópera", em Tóquio, na sexta da próxima semana. Vamos? – ele sorriu esperançoso.

Conhecera Kenichi quando entrara no colégio, em um momento em que o diretor a havia levado para ver uma aula dele e ela ficara encantada como ele conseguia conduzir os alunos pela História com suas narrativas divertidas. Começaram a conversar na sala dos professores por esse motivo e com o tempo se tornaram amigos. Kenichi era um homem bom, um professor excelente e um partido cobiçado. Era belo, com seus cabelos e olhos muito negros e sorriso fácil. E nunca escondera seu interesse por Marin.

– Não sei... – hesitou.

– Ora, Marin, você nunca sai. Nunca se diverte. – ele sorriu. – A vida não é só trabalho.

Por alguns instantes, Marin ficou tentada a dizer "não". Mas aos poucos, a voz de Kenichi deu lugar a de Athena. Saori havia usado os mesmos termos em seu discurso final, logo antes de deixarem o Santuário. _A vida não é só trabalho_, ela dissera e completara com _Não se prendam ao sofrimento passado, vocês merecem ser felizes"_.

– Ok, eu topo. – disse por fim, com um sorriso. Realmente queria ver aquela peça, e a companhia de Kenichi seria divertida.

– Legal! – ele sorriu como um menino. – Te pego às oito! Agora tenho que ir, minha aula vai começar!

Ao vê-lo sorrindo, o coração de Marin se apertou. Era um sorriso muito semelhante ao Aioria_._ Aceitar o convite de Kenichi seria como deixar para trás a memória dele. Sabia que era estupidez. Sabia que ele apenas a considerara como amiga. Criara expectativas e fantasiara com a memória dele. Mas ele já não estava ali. E jamais voltaria a estar.

Sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, tentando esquecer esses pensamentos. Sairia com Kenichi, assistiria a peça e até lhe daria uma chance. E assim, recomeçaria a própria vida.

-x-

_Mansão Kido, Tóquio, Japão._

Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas a claridade o fez voltar a fechá-los. Depois de alguns instantes, voltou a abri-los, enquanto os protegia com o braço. Não reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Era um quarto amplo e muito limpo. Não se parecia com um hospital, apesar dos móveis claros e dos lençóis brancos. Com esforço, sentou-se na cama. Os músculos estavam rígidos, os movimentos lentos. Observou, com interesse, o abrir e fechar da própria mão. Aos poucos o movimento se tornava mais natural, como se houvesse passado muito tempo sem fazê-lo.

Foi nesse instante que as memórias retornaram, como uma avalanche. Os servos de Hades invadindo o Santuário, Athena indo para o submundo, a luta contra Radamanthys, o muro das lamentações, Aioros... Estavam todos lá e morreram todos lá. Movimentou mais uma vez a mão. Quanto tempo ficara morto? Quanto tempo aquele corpo permaneceu sem vida? E por que ela lhe havia sido devolvida?

Apesar das escolhas difíceis, nenhum deles fora obrigado a morrer por Athena. Fizeram isso porque era necessário, porque foi a escolha que fizeram quando pequenos, quando se tornaram Cavaleiros. Ainda que doesse abandonar a vida, se isso se fizesse necessário, o fariam novamente. Tinha a certeza. Mas não compreendia o porquê de estar vivo novamente.

Com dificuldade, ergueu-se da cama. Encontrou muletas ao lado da mesma, e achou que seria mais fácil andar usando-as. Ao sair do quarto, percebeu que a porta do mesmo ostentava o símbolo de seu signo. Do Templo Zodiacal que protegeu por anos. Olhando para as várias outras portas do corredor, notou que abrigavam signos conhecidos, em seqüência. Esquecendo-se da intenção de descobrir onde estava, caminhou mais, observando, ansioso, os símbolos nas portas.

Virgem, Libra, Escorpião... E ali estava. Sagitário. A porta estava encostada, e ele nem se lembrou de bater antes de entrar. Antes mesmo de avistar o irmão, deitado na cama no centro do quarto, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Emocionado, tentou correr, mas o corpo ainda estava debilitado. Quando o alcançou, jogou-se sobre ele. As lágrimas fluíam livres e ele não sentia nenhuma vergonha por isso.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão chorava. E desta vez, de felicidade.

-x-

A sexta feira chegou mais rápido do que Marin pode supor. As oito horas, em ponto, a campainha tocou. Caminhou incerta pelo pequeno apartamento até chegar a porta. Quando ergueu a mão para abri-la, percebeu que tremia. Abrir aquela porta seria como apagar o passado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, seu coração insistia em fantasiar como seria abrir a porta e se deparar com Aioria ali, a esperando. Ignorou o coração e abriu a porta com coragem. Se esse era o passo necessário para uma nova vida, ela o daria.

– Linda! – apenas exclamou Kenichi. – Acho que minhas míseras rosas vermelhas não fazem jus.

– Não seja bobo! São lindas. – ela disse pegando o buquê. – Entre um pouco enquanto as coloco em um vaso.

– É melhor você pegar um agasalho, as noites tem se tornado frias. – ele completou enquanto olhava as fotos expostas na parede. – Quem é o garoto de cabelos vermelhos? – ele perguntou quando Marin retornou a sala.

– Meu irmão caçula, Touma. – ela disse com um olhar nostálgico.

– Realmente se parece com você. – ele disse apenas, voltando-se para ela, ele se ofereceu. – Deixe-me ajudá-la com o agasalho.

Marin entregou o suéter a ele e se virou. Antes de vesti-la, Kenichi reparou a cicatriz que se estendia pelo ombro da jovem. Inconsciente, a tocou.

– Cai de uma árvore. – se apressou em mentir Marin. Ainda se lembrava de como fora ferida por Hades enquanto protegia Seika.

– Vamos? – ele perguntou após ajudá-la com o casaco.

– Sim! – ela sorriu.

-x-

_Tóquio, Japão._

Após uma semana, a maior parte dos ex-Cavaleiros de Ouro já podia caminhar com facilidade. E naquela noite, Saori os havia convidado para uma peça de teatro. A maior parte deles sequer havia ouvido falar de "O Fantasma da Ópera", mas ao deixarem o teatro admitiram que a peça era no mínimo, interessante. Acabavam de descer as escadarias do teatro, quando algo fez com que Aioria se voltasse. E foi então que a viu.

Ainda que ela estivesse de costas, Aioria em nenhum momento duvidou. Ele tinha a certeza. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos para cima, revelando a pele alva do pescoço. Vestia-se com elegância e discrição. Ainda que não pudesse ver-lhe o rosto, sabia que era ela. Permaneceu parado por alguns instantes, hipnotizado pela presença dela ali. Tão próxima. Enlaçava o braço de um homem, que parecia conduzi-la para longe dali. Então Aioria começou a correr. A calçada estava lotada pelas pessoas que deixavam o teatro, mas os cabelos ruivos dela se destacavam. Esbarrava nas pessoas, pedia desculpas, mas nunca deixava de buscá-la com o olhar. Ouviu a voz do irmão chamando-o, mas não parou. Por fim, chegou onde ela estava, mas não havia qualquer vestígio dela. Estava num estacionamento, e provavelmente ela poderia estar em qualquer um daqueles carros ou já ter deixado o lugar. Mas ela estivera ali. Seu perfume ainda estava no ar.

– Marin...

-x-

No dia seguinte Aioria mal saíra do quarto. Aioros ainda se questionava se ele realmente tinha visto Marin, ou tinha sido apenas imaginação. Quando entrou no quarto do irmão, Aioros o encontrou tirando as roupas do guarda-roupa e as enfiando de qualquer maneira em uma mochila.

– Acha mesmo que vai encontrá-la assim? – perguntou Aioros.

– Não sei, mas preciso tentar. – respondeu sem se virar.

– Aioria, o Japão é maior do que você pensa. Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar!

– Fiz uma pesquisa das cidades mais próximas, que se pode vir e voltar de carro no mesmo dia, ou quem sabe de trem, já que eles poderiam ter alugado um carro na estação.

– E o que você pretende fazer? Percorrer cada uma dessas cidades? – perguntou Aioros.

– Justamente.

– Você a ama a esse ponto? A ponto de sair por um país que não conhece somente para encontrá-la? – perguntou Aioros.

– Amo-a a ponto de sair pelo mundo em busca dela, se necessário. – respondeu Aioria com convicção.

– E o outro homem, que você viu com ela? E se ela estiver casada? O que você fará? – Aioros perguntou. Aquela era uma realidade que Aioria precisava enfrentar.

– Eu não sei...

_**Continua...**_

-x-

**Consultório da Dra. Nina: **Um drama. O que esperavam de mim? O estilo deve estar um pouco diferente das minhas outras fics, já que essa será bem menor, então a narrativa está mais "corrida". Mas espero que tenha ficado bom.

Obrigado a todos que leram. E se quiserem deixar um review, saiba que farão uma ficwriter feliz.

Beijinhos

Dra. Nina


	2. Primeira Neve

Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro algum escrevendo.

-x-

**UNFORGETTABLE**

_by Dra. Nina_

**Capítulo Dois: Primeira Neve**

_Agano, Província de Niigata, Japão. Duas semanas antes do Natal._

Tudo havia começado com uma sensação, quando ainda estava no teatro com Kenichi. Por mais que a peça lhe parecesse interessante, por mais que a companhia lhe agradasse, ainda assim, naquela noite, a única coisa importava era aquela esperança, aquela certeza de que Aioria estava vivo. E isso lhe aquecia o coração... a alma. Não sabia ao certo quando havia começado aquela sensação, nem mesmo o que a havia causado. Mas ela estava ali, presente, tão forte que a fazia estremecer.

Duas semanas depois, a certeza ainda estava lá. Com a mesma intensidade e as mesmas dúvidas. Parecia errado dar esperanças a Kenichi quando tinha tanta certeza de que Aioria estava vivo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era errado deixar de viver por uma esperança tola, fundamentada em sonhos impossíveis. Isso seria viver no passado e ela estava resoluta em esquecê-lo.

Saíra com Kenichi mais duas vezes depois do teatro. Ele se mostrara uma companhia maravilhosa. Educado, culto e gentil. Conversavam por horas sobre tudo e sobre nada. Ele a ouvia, a compreendia e nunca a forçava a nada. Nem a pressionava. Ele parecia, assim como ela, esperar o momento certo. Parecia uma combinação perfeita. A oportunidade certa para seguir em frente. Mas a sensação persistia. Era como se Aioria pudesse voltar a qualquer instante. Confusa, recorreu a única ligação que tinha com a vida anterior, no Santuário. Consultou a agenda e, em instantes, telefonou para a ex-Amazona de Camaleão.

June ficou feliz por ouvir a voz de alguém conhecido depois de tanto tempo. Ela e Marin se falavam com certa regularidade, através de e-mails e telefonemas. Ao ouvir sobre o encontro da ruiva, June se animou. Assim como Marin, a loira tentava se recuperar após tantas guerras. Fora rejeitada por Shun, que nunca pode corresponder lhe o amor. E assim como Marin, ela também tentava reconstruir o próprio coração.

– Esse Kenichi parece ser um ótimo cara. – comentou June. – Lembro-me de como você falou dele logo que começou a trabalhar. Ele sempre te apoiou e ajudou. Acho muito bom que você dê uma chance para ele.

– Mas June... é injusto me envolver se não o amo... – suspirou Marin confusa.

– Não sei se um dia você vai deixar de amar Aioria. E duvido muito que o Ken possa competir com a memória de alguém. – falou June. – Mas se você der uma oportunidade pra ele, tentar realmente gostar dele, duvido que terá dificuldade. Ele nunca será o Aioria, Marin, mas já é um amigo tão bom quanto o leãozinho foi.

– Eu sei... Mas June, é essa sensação. É quase uma certeza de que ele está vivo.

– Não tive notícias, mas vou dar uma investigada. Ainda assim, cuidado. Vá com calma com o Kenzinho. Se souber de algo, te aviso. – June fez uma pausa. – Marin... cuidado para não se machucar ainda mais...

– Eu tomarei cuidado. – Marin tinha a voz triste. – E... obrigada!

– Amigas são pra essas coisas. – sorriu June, ainda que a outra não a pudesse ver.

– É... eu sei...

-x-

A segunda feira demorou mais do que o normal para chegar. Além da confusão que se instalara em seu coração, Marin estava ansiosa por outros motivos também. Desde que começara a lecionar, ela sempre insistira que a escola precisava de um time de futebol feminino. O time masculino era conhecido em toda província, tendo conquistado vários títulos tanto lá, quanto boas colocações em competições nacionais. E isso começou a estimular algumas meninas, que queriam também tentar.

Marin conhecia muito bem aquele sistema tradicional, machista. Vivera sob ele por anos, pois, apesar de Athena ser mulher, em seu Santuário as mulheres nunca tiveram vez. E foi por causa desse sentimento que ela começou a lutar pelas meninas. Depois de várias insistências, assembleias com os pais, que em sua maioria achavam isso um absurdo e palestras de Kenichi a favor da causa, o Conselho Escolar se reunira na sexta. Assim, hoje lhe seria informado o resultado de seu esforço.

Chegou mais cedo do que normal na escola naquela manhã e se sentiu segura ao ver Kenichi a esperando logo na entrada. Por muito tempo aquela causa a fez sentir-se viva, mesmo quando tudo parecia errado. Aquela causa lhe dera forças para superar seu passado. E saber que alguém a apoiava era recompensador.

Depois de caminhar um pouco pelo pátio do colégio, encontraram também as meninas que assumiram o compromisso de montar o time. Marin via nelas meninas mais fortes do que ela jamais fora. Aquelas garotas, apesar de jovens, tiveram a capacidade de lutar por seus sonhos. Marin arrependia-se de nunca ter feito isso.

O aviso veio logo antes do início das aulas. Os alunos e professores foram reunidos no auditório, uma vez que o frio começava a dificultar a permanência fora dos prédios. O diretor se pronunciou de maneira curta e quase grossa, mas nem isso pode tirar o efeito daquelas palavras.

– O conselho escolar aprovou a criação do time feminino de futebol, sob a liderança da professora Marin Yoshido.

Depois do anúncio, Marin foi cercada pelas estudantes num grande abraço. Um pouco mais distante Kenichi observava a cena sorridente. Em meio ao abraço caloroso, ela o olhou, e sentiu que poderia realmente gostar dele. Sorriu-lhe com sinceridade.

-x-

Mais a noite, Marin e Kenichi foram a um restaurante da cidade comemorar. Encontraram no caminho alguns pais felizes, com suas filhas radiantes. Os treinos começariam na semana seguinte, mas logo seriam interrompidos pelo recesso escolar. Entretanto isso não mudava em nada a animação dos envolvidos.

A noite estava bastante fria, mas ainda assim optaram por caminhar após o jantar. Marin sentia-se radiante e falara boa parte do tempo de como se sentia e do que pretendia para aquelas meninas. Kenichi apenas sorria, observando-a assim, tão feliz e solta. Nunca havia visto-a assim. Marin sempre era silenciosa e um pouco melancólica, por isso, vê-la feliz parecia encantar o professor.

Quando chegaram a porta do prédio em que Marin morava, os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair. Como uma criança, a ex-Amazona abriu a boca para captá-los. O gesto foi seguido pelo olhar atento do companheiro, que por fim decidiu imitá-la.

– Morei tantos anos na Grécia, que quase esqueci o sabor da primeira neve. – ela explicou.

– Você morou na Grécia? Eu não sabia. – ele comentou.

– Uma longa história. – ela sorriu. – Te conto um dia.

– Talvez você possa servir de guia turístico pra mim algum dia, sempre quis conhecer as ruínas.

– Pode ser...

– É melhor você entrar, está esfriando mais. – ele disse acompanhando-a até a porta.

– Obrigada Ken, realmente obrigada. – ela disse emocionada.

– Foi um prazer ajuda-la. E o mérito foi todo seu, treinadora.

– Mesmo assim, obrigada...

Inebriado pelo sorriso sincero, Kenichi aproximou-se lentamente, enquanto tocava o rosto de Marin com a mão enluvada. O beijo que se seguiu foi inocente, sincero, carinhoso. Um beijo cheio de promessas.

-x-

_Uonuma, Província de Niigata. Véspera de Natal._

Estava sentado solitário em uma cafeteria. Ignorava sistematicamente as garçonetes, que ofereciam muito mais do que o café quente que pedira e já estaria fora dali se não fosse o frio. Lá fora nevava, mas havia momentos em que parecia nevar dentro de si. Estava nessa busca há pelo menos dois meses, porém não havia encontrado nem sequer um sinal. Desesperara-se em alguns momentos, mas sempre soubera que não seria nada fácil. Já se levantava para sair quando a conversa de um casal que estava ao seu lado chamou-lhe atenção.

– Realmente aquela jovem tem força. Fico feliz que ela tenha conseguido montar um time feminino, Momo deve estar radiante. – o homem era um senhor já de idade.

– E ela está. Diz que a treinadora é uma mulher e tanto. – sorriu a mulher, que era bem mais jovem. Talvez filha dele. – Marin realmente incentivou as meninas.

– Um dia quero conhece-la. Deve ser uma boa professora para motivar assim. – comentou o senhor.

– E o senhor vai conhecê-la, papai, Momo pediu que o senhor fosse a todos os seus jogos. O primeiro será na primavera.

– Eu irei com prazer.

Aioria ficou quase sem respirar ao ouvir o nome da treinadora. Não havia profissão melhor para Marin, ele percebeu naquele instante. Deixando seu lugar, ele se aproximou do casal ansioso, era sua oportunidade.

– Bom dia. – ele disse o mais cortês que pode.

– Bom dia, meu jovem. – respondeu o senhor.

– Desculpem-me, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês. E preciso perguntar uma coisa, essa treinadora, Marin, de quem falam, o sobrenome dela é Yoshido?

– Sim, é sim... – respondeu a mulher, estranhando tudo aquilo.

– Meu nome é Aioria Komninos, sou um antigo amigo dela. Perdemos contato há anos atrás. Sabia que ela estava no Japão, mas não onde. Poderia me dizer como encontra-la? – ele perguntou quase desesperado.

– Er... – a mulher hesitou.

– Sei que é estranho e perigoso dar referências de outra pessoa a um desconhecido, mas acreditem em mim, ela é minha amiga. Posso descrevê-la se quiser: ruiva, japonesa, é muito rígida, mas uma ótima treinadora. Morou na Grécia por anos...

– Basta. – o senhor falou. – Dê um endereço a ele, Sakura, vê-se que o rapaz conhece a moça. – e voltando-se para Aioria, ele perguntou. – Não é japonês, não é meu jovem?

– Não. Sou grego. – Aioria respondeu sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

– Imaginei. E você só sabia que a jovem em questão estava no Japão? – o senhor continuou.

– Sim. Perdemos contato há anos...

– Há quanto tempo está em busca dela? – perguntou subitamente o senhor, o que assustou Aioria. Não sabia como ele havia descoberto sua busca.

– Dois meses. – ele respondeu constrangido, enquanto a mulher rabiscava palavras num papel.

– Realmente a ama, não é? Para vagar pelo Japão em busca dela, em pleno inverno, deve amá-la muito. – o senhor disse enquanto entregava a Aioria o papel que a filha havia escrito.

– Mais do que posso expressar, senhor. – respondeu Aioria pegando o papel.

– Esse é o endereço da casa dela. – a mulher disse.

– Obrigada senhora. Obrigada senhor. – Aioria respondeu enquanto já se dirigia ao balcão, onde pagou a conta e saiu para a neve com a esperança renovada.

No restaurante, o senhor continuou a bebericar seu chá, enquanto a filha o olhava interessada.

– Como o senhor soube? – ela perguntou.

– Jovens e o amor... são todos iguais... – ele sorriu, voltando a beber seu chá.

_**Continua...**_

-x-

**Consultório da Dra. Nina: **UAU. Sério. Choquei com essa quantidade de reviews, eu não esperava. Por isso: muito obrigada pelos reviews, pelo incentivo, pelos elogios... por tudo. Sério.

Como sempre não prometo atualizações frequentes. A vida se torna mais corrida a cada dia e eu sou muito lerda pra escrever. Acho que é só...

_**Resposta ao Review dos Não-logados:**_

_**Mimi de guia: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história! Obrigada pelo review. Mas quanto a ficar tempo sem escrever... bem... eu nunca prometo essas coisas sabe... porque eu sou enrolada demais... XD._

_**Micka 2:**__ Que ansiedade, hein! Mas aqui está a continuação. Sem a demora costumeira. Só não garanto a mesma velocidade. Como eu sempre digo, sou enrolada demais ahuauhhua. Obrigada pelo review!_

Beijinhos

Dra. Nina


	3. Luzes Natalinas

Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro algum escrevendo.

-x-

**UNFORGETTABLE**

_by Dra. Nina_

**Capítulo Três: Luzes Natalinas**

A neve caía lentamente naquela manhã de Natal, tornando a paisagem cada vez mais alva. As ruas estavam vazias, intensificando a sensação de tristeza trazida pela neve. O tempo parecia passar em uma velocidade própria dos dias frios, uma velocidade em que os pensamentos fluem com mais intensidade. Uma velocidade em que as lembranças mais escondidas vinham à superfície.

Marin levantou cedo aquela manhã. Vestiu roupas quentes e caminhou até o Templo. Tinha o hábito de ir lá sempre que se sentia sozinha, principalmente em dias como aquele, em que sua solidão parecia ainda mais evidente. O lugar era calmo, trazendo ao coração da ex-Amazona, a paz que ela precisava para seguir em frente, ainda que só. Depois de alguns longos minutos no Templo, Marin retornou para casa. Dava passos com cuidado, por causa da rua escorregadia, o que estendera o percurso de cinco a no mínimo quinze minutos.

E foi durante seu retorno que seu apartamento aconchegante pareceu tão frio quanto aquela neve. Depois de anos vivendo em meio a Cavaleiros, Amazonas, aprendizes e servos, a nova vida parecia vazia de calor. Kenichi partira há dois dias, para visitar a mãe. Afirmara para ele, diversas vezes, que ficaria bem, que talvez até viajasse, para visitar amigos. Mas sabia que não o faria. Faria o mesmo que fizera nos anos anteriores, ficaria em sua casa, visitaria o templo da cidade, tomaria um vinho e dormiria. E quem sabe, assim, sonhasse com um Natal caloroso. Quem sabe sonhasse com Aioria.

A primeira lágrima caiu quando se lembrou dele. Suas feições, seus sorrisos, sua voz, seu calor... Lembrou-se de como celebravam o Natal, apesar de tantas guerras e de tantos treinamentos. Ele nunca se esquecera de um. Sempre tivera o cuidado de aparecer escondido na Vila das Amazonas, as vezes tarde da noite, com um presente simples, embrulhando em um papel ainda mais simples. Quase sempre envergonhado, quase sempre sorridente. E para ela, os sorrisos dele brilhavam ainda mais que as luzes natalinas.

O sentimento de solidão se intensificou ainda mais. Apesar de não ser católica, o Natal ainda tinha seu significado. Ainda era um tempo de perdoar, amar... de reunir amigos e a família. Ignorou os pensamentos, tentando se recordar da paz que a havia tomado durante o período que permaneceu no Templo. Naqueles minutos, sentiu-se inclusive esperançosa. Sentiu a esperança de que aquele Natal poderia ser melhor.

-x-

Chegou em casa com o objetivo de fazer o próprio dia melhor. Tomou um banho quente e vestiu roupas secas. No lugar das roupas comuns de ficar em casa, escolheu uma calça jeans e um pulôver vermelho. Penteou os cabelos e os prendeu em um coque frouxo. Começaria a mudar a própria vida, e começaria por aquele Natal. Vestir-se-ia bem e cozinharia algo gostoso. Ainda que estivesse só, não se deixaria abater pela própria solidão. Não mais.

Em pouco tempo, o cheiro da comida tomava conta da casa, numa tentativa de espantar a melancolia da moradora. Mas ainda assim, ela estava ali, escondida na casa vazia, no eco dos passos, no silêncio. Quando a campainha tocou, o almoço estava quase pronto. Marin caminhou para a porta sem saber o que esperar. Talvez June, talvez Kenichi, talvez uma das meninas do time. Mas nada a pôde preparar para o que viu ao abrir a porta.

Os olhos verdes eram os mesmos, mas havia olheiras profundas sob eles. Apesar da expressão cansada, o sorriso era radiante. Os cabelos da cor do sol estavam cheios de neve, mas ele parecia não se importar com isso. Marin permaneceu estática por alguns instantes, temendo que aquela visão fosse fruto de sua imaginação. Antes que percebesse, as lágrimas começaram a cair. Ainda que fosse uma mera visão, era tudo o que ela queria naquele Natal. Estava cansada de somente imaginar aquela face. Às vezes tinha dúvidas se não estava fantasiando com sua beleza e bondade. Mas aquele sorriso, aquele rosto, ainda que cansado, confirmavam que não fora só imaginação.

Como em câmera lenta, ele abriu os braços e alargou o sorriso, dizendo:

– Tadaima! (1)

A voz dele pareceu tirá-la do torpor causado pela surpresa. Com cautela, Marin se aproximou e tocou-lhe o rosto, onde a barba crescia. Ao sentir a pele, gelada, sob seus dedos, concluiu que não sonhava. E ao concluir que ele realmente estava ali, nada mais importava. Afoita, jogou-se em seus braços ignorando os próprios receios. Tudo o que precisava, naquele momento, era dele. Só dele.

– Okaeri. (2) – ela respondeu com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

Calor. Sentia um calor como nunca havia sentido antes. Um calor que a embalava, que dava segurança, que a fazia sentir bem. Um calor que espantava a solidão e a melancolia. Envolvida naquele abraço, Marin estava feliz. Muito mais feliz do que já se sentira em toda sua vida. Naquele abraço não haviam dúvidas, receios, medos. Sequer existia o resto do mundo. Porque para Marin, o que importava estava ali. O que importava era aquele calor, que só Aioria podia proporcionar. Um calor que aquecia o coração.

– Vivo... – Marin disse saindo do abraço e dando espaço para que o cavaleiro entrasse no apartamento. – Vivo! Mas como?

– Longa história, mas não importa. – ele disse observando-a fechar a porta.

– Lógico que importa! – ela exclamou. – Athena lutou tanto... Mas Hades estava irredutível. Por que só agora ele foi ceder?

– Athena explicou muita coisa, mas eu sequer prestei atenção. – ele sorriu encabulado. – Algo sobre Perséfone ter interferido, eu acho. – ele pensou um pouco mais. – É foi isso mesmo, parece que Perséfone teve que se intrometer para que Hades nos liberasse. – ele a olhou nos olhos. – Mas isso não importa! Não importa saber o porquê e o como. O importante é o que fazer com essa nova chance.

– Verdade... – ela ficou rubra com o contato visual. Aquilo era tudo muito novo. A proximidade, o contato físico, o contato visual. Tudo o que fora proibido pelas leis do Santuário, agora lhe era permitido, lhe era oferecido...

– Que tal deixarmos de falar de mim e dos problemas? E você? – ele perguntou tentando animá-la. – O que fez durante esses anos? Soube que você virou treinadora de um time.

– Sim. Me formei em Educação Física há algum tempo. Dou aulas em uma escola e montamos um time de futebol feminino recentemente, do qual eu sou a técnica.

– Que legal! Não imagino profissão melhor para você. – ele brincou.

– Como você me achou? Eu pensei que ninguém soubesse onde estou... – ela perguntou novamente, enquanto o conduzia para a sala.

– Isso foi bem mais difícil do que voltar a vida, devo confessar. – ele disse rindo. – Mas tive uma certa ajuda.

– Ajuda? – ela perguntou confusa.

– Outra longa história, mas tenho certeza que teremos tempo para falar sobre todas elas.

– Fico feliz que esteja aqui. – Marin confessou encabulada.

– Eu não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar. – ele disse abraçando-a novamente, deixando a ex-Amazona ainda mais vermelha.

-x-

Alguns minutos depois da chegada de Aioria, Marin colocava a mesa para os dois, enquanto Aioria observava-a escondido. Ele havia usado uns dos banheiros para tomar um banho e mudar as roupas, e quando regressara para a sala, não a encontrou lá. Aproveitou a chance para observar o lugar. Tudo muito limpo e organizado, assim como ele havia imaginado. Depois de observar a sala, encontrou-a na cozinha colocando a mesa.

Ela parecia mais alegre do que quando havia aberto a porta, há uma hora atrás. Ainda estava surpreso por vê-la sem máscara. Um sonho que povoou-lhe a mente por anos, mas a realidade nunca poderia ser comparada a um sonho. Marin era ainda mais linda do que imaginara. O rosto rosado pelo frio, os cabelos vermelhos, a pele alva, os brilhantes olhos azuis.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto se encantava com a beleza exótica da ex-Amazona, Aioria percebeu o brilho triste em seus olhos. Agora, ele olhava para a mesa posta. Ainda que Marin já estivesse cozinhando quando ele chegou, não havia mais do que dois pratos ali, o que demonstrava que ela não esperava ninguém. Seria mesmo possível que Marin passaria o dia de Natal só? Estaria ela infeliz com isso? E por que ela estava só? Não tinha amigos?

As muitas perguntas que se passavam na cabeça de Aioria foram esquecidas assim que Marin lhe sorriu. Percebeu, naquele momento, que eram sorrisos tímidos, inclusive os que ela dera quando ele chegara. As faces já rosadas da ex-Amazona se tornavam ainda mais rubras quando ela sorria, o que a deixava ainda mais encantadora.

– Deve ser estranho, não é? – ele perguntou enquanto a ajudava a levar a comida para a mesa. – Comer comigo. Na época em que vivíamos no Santuário era tudo tão proibido. Apesar de nos conhecermos há tantos anos, nunca tivemos uma oportunidade como essa.

– Realmente... – ela disse ainda mais constrangida.

– Mas eu acho legal. Poder finalmente ver suas reações. – Aioria sorriu. – Finalmente poder saber o que você está pensando, se você está sorrindo... Era chato nunca saber nada. – ele disse emburrado.

Marin apenas sorriu. Apesar de se conhecerem há anos, aquele clima de familiaridade, de intimidade era novidade. Nunca estiveram tão próximos, tão relaxados. Não havia o clima de tensão que marcava todas as vezes que se viam. E ela gostava dessas novas sensações, desse novo convívio. Mas ao mesmo tempo temia ainda estar sonhando.

Comeram silenciosos, como se formulassem as perguntas que se seguiram depois do almoço, enquanto limpavam a cozinha juntos. Aioria descobriu mais sobre a nova vida de Marin, de como ela gostava do trabalho e de como lutou pela criação do time de futebol feminino. Marin pode saber mais sobre as dificuldades que ele teve para encontra-la e também da ajuda de um misterioso senhor, que aparentemente era avô de uma de suas alunas.

E nesse clima amistoso, nostálgico, conversaram por horas. Lembrando-se do passado, atualizando-se sobre as novidades e até fazendo planos para o futuro. Conversaram e riram com uma familiaridade gostosa. Marin ainda ficava envergonhada a cada momento que ele a tocava, durante a conversa. Mas com o passar das horas, aquilo tudo parecia muito natural.

-x-

Anoiteceu sem que pudessem perceber, envolvidos em lembranças e conversas animadas. Marin sentia-se como se fosse explodir de felicidade. Às vezes pensava que era irreal, que não merecia tudo aquilo. Mas quando Aioria sorria-lhe, qualquer medo era esquecido. Não havia temor ao lado dele. Não quando se sentia tão querida e protegida somente com um sorriso. Sempre fora assim. Ainda que fosse uma ex-Amazona, ainda que já tivesse estado em tantas guerras quanto ele, ainda que fosse tão bem treinada quanto ele. Sentia-se protegida ao lado de Aioria.

Interromperam a conversa para cuidar do jantar. Desta vez, enquanto Marin cozinhava, Aioria prontificou-se a por a mesa. Desajeitado, ele quase deixou as coisas caírem, revelando seu pouco tato com essas coisas simples, o que fez Marin rir diversas vezes. O jantar estava quase pronto quando a campainha tocou, mas dessa vez, Marin estava envolvida demais observando Aioria para se questionar em quem poderia ser.

– Eu atendo! – ele gritou da sala.

Aioria abriu a porta e se deparou com um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Mal podia ver quem as segurava, mas assim que as rosas foram abaixadas, a face de um homem apareceu. Não o conhecia, não sabia por que ele estava ali, mas sentiu uma raiva irracional. Os dois homens se encararam por alguns instantes até que Marin deixou o jantar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Kenichi! – espantou-se ela.

_**Continua...**_

(1) Tadaima é algo como "Cheguei", segundo o google.

(2) Okaeri significa: Bem Vindo de volta, também segundo o google XD.

-x-

**Consultório da Dra. Nina: **O que dizer? Que vocês, leitores, me surpreendem cada dia mais. Agradeço imensamente os reviews que chegaram. Eu não esperava tanto e fiquei muito feliz.

Eu pretendia postar a cada 15 dias, mas como podem perceber, não deu certo.

_**Resposta ao Review dos Não-logados:**_

_**Mimi de guia: **__Todas nós queremos um leãozinho desse. Mas ele não é tãooo fofinho assim não. Nosso leãozinho vai colocar as garrinhas de fora nos próximos capítulos uhauhauh._

_**1: **__Ele bateu na porta dela sim. Confesso que eu teria caído durinha no lugar dela. Ô natal bom esse, não? Fico feliz que tenha gostado!_

_**Lili lion: **__Sim, ele bateu na porta dela no natal. Realmente não tem presente melhor, ou talvez se ele viesse acompanhado de uns douradinhos a mais... sonhos... sonhos... hahuahua. Titio Kurumada não é um cara romântico, fato, mas ainda me revolto pela falta de romance naquele anime ahuhuauha._

Acho que é só.

Beijinhos

Dra. Nina


	4. Inverno

Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro algum escrevendo.

-x-

**UNFORGETTABLE**

_by Dra. Nina_

**Capítulo Quatro: Inverno**

– Kenichi! – espantou-se Marin.

– Marin! – Kenichi sorriu, ignorando por completo Aioria, que permanecia parado na porta. – Feliz Natal!

– Feliz Natal! – ela respondeu desconcertada. Sentia-se entre feliz e frustrada com a chegada de Kenichi. – Não estava na casa da sua mãe? – perguntou de maneira corriqueira, enquanto tentava empurrar Aioria.

– Resolvi voltar mais cedo. – ele sorriu e estendeu-lhe as rosas, que ficaram bem perto do nariz do ex-Cavaleiro. Se não fosse pela convivência com Afrodite, Aioria provavelmente teria espirrado bastante.

– Olá, Kenichi! – disse Aioria empurrando as rosas. – Sou Aioria Komninos, melhor amigo dela.

– Engraçado... não me lembro de ter ouvido falar de você. – rebateu Kenichi.

– Impossível! Você provavelmente deve ter esquecido. – Aioria zombou. – Eu e Marin somos muito próximos. – sorriu Aioria, um sorriso que lembrava um gato prestes a dar o bote. – Nos conhecemos desde sempre! E você, quem é?

– Kenichi Nakamura, "amigo" e colega de trabalho da Marin. – respondeu entredentes, dando bastante ênfase à palavra _amigo_.

Percebendo a tensão que se instalava, Marin empurrou Aioria com mais força, e por fim conseguiu fazê-lo se mover. Assim que a porta foi liberada, pegou o buquê das mãos de Ken, e o convidou para entrar.

– Ahhh, obrigada pelas rosas! – exclamou Marin. – Vou coloca-las em um vaso. Entre Kenichi!

– Entre... – repetiu Aioria num tom pouco amistoso.

Suspirando enfaticamente, Marin deixou os dois na sala e foi para a cozinha em busca de um vaso. Sabia que Kenichi tinha motivos para ficar bravo com a presença de outro homem em sua casa, afinal, estavam saindo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o ciúme evidente de Aioria a fizera sorrir. Ainda que tivesse certeza que o ciúme era fraternal, aquilo alimentava a esperança em seu coração.

Recostou-se na bancada com mais um suspiro. Não era justo. Não era justo que Aioria voltasse no momento em que ela decidira seguir em frente. Porque com Aioria a seu lado, ela nunca iria seguir em frente sem ele. Ainda que tudo se baseasse em esperanças e sonhos, não conseguiria ignorar um amor tão grande quanto o que sentia por ele. Nunca havia confessado a ninguém, além de tentar negar para si mesma, mas o amava. E tê-lo tão perto de si novamente, parecia dar um ânimo novo a esse amor.

Também não era justo para Kenichi, pensou Marin. Ele era um bom homem, não havia como negar. Ele a havia apoiado em todos os momentos difíceis nos últimos três anos. Havia comemorado as vitórias com ela e a consolado frente as derrotas da vida. Não era justo apenas descarta-lo como um substituto, agora que Aioria havia retornado. Gostava dele, de verdade. Mas era ridículo comparar aquele sentimento com o amor que sentia por Aioria. Aliás, nem deveriam ser comparados.

Enquanto isso, na sala, Aioria e Kenichi conversavam. Ou ao menos, tentavam.

– Faz o que da vida, Aioria Komninos? – perguntou Ken enquanto tirava seu casaco.

– Humm... trabalho na área de segurança pessoal. – ele disse casualmente.

– Ah... – Kenichi demonstrou todo seu desgosto em uma só vogal. – Um trabalho braçal...

– Oh, não... – Aioria sorriu presunçoso. – Não é ficar seguindo gente rica não. Trabalho com a parte de estratégia e inteligência. Estou diretamente ligado a segurança da srta. Kido.

Não era bem assim a história, mas não fazia mal mentir um pouco. Aliás, isso nem era totalmente uma mentira, pensou Aioria. Ele realmente trabalhava na segurança da srta. Kido. O problema é que ele a protegia de Deuses e não de simples ladrões e sequestradores.

– E você, Kenichi Nakamura? – perguntou em seguida. – Disse que é colega de Marin. Também é professor de Educação Física?

– História. – disse Kenichi altivamente. – Leciono História Geral.

– Interessante... – disse Aioria sem qualquer interesse.

– Realmente o é. Aliás, interesso-me muito por mitologia grega. É grego, não?

– Sim. Sou grego sim. – respondeu Aioria quando na verdade, queria dizer "vai adorar mitologia grega quando tiver que correr de uma para salvar sua pele". Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Marin retornou a sala, convidando-os para jantar.

Kenichi nunca fora um homem inseguro, tinha conhecimento de seus atributos e também de suas debilidades, mas nunca tinha se sentido tão ameaçado quanto naquele momento. Sentia-se mal perto do amigo de Marin. O outro homem era alto e forte. Tinha a pele e os cabelos dourados, além dos olhos verdes. Comparado a ele, Kenichi sentiu-se sem graça com sua pele branca e olhos e cabelos negros. Mas havia mais... muito mais... Aioria parecia conhecer cada traço da personalidade de Marin: seus medos, seus desejos, seus sonhos. Kenichi esforçara-se por anos, mas nunca conseguira fazê-la se abrir, quiçá, sorrir. E aquele homem parecia conhecer o caminho secreto que levava ao sorriso de Marin. A cada conversa, a cada gesto, a cada toque... Kenichi podia sentir a intimidade e o carinho que havia entre os dois. Ele a conhecia profundamente, ao ponto de ajuda-la antes mesmo de ela precisar de ajuda.

Aioria tinha certeza absoluta que aquele era o mesmo homem que vira na companhia de Marin em Tókio. Tinha de ser. E pela primeira vez na vida, invejava alguém. Invejava aquele homem por ter conhecido a verdadeira Marin, por nunca tê-la visto ir para uma guerra, por nunca tê-la deixado para ir para uma guerra. Por jamais tê-la visto de máscara. Por Zeus, quando ela abriu a porta, mais cedo, ele quase ficara sem respirar. Como seria conhecê-la assim, como Marin. E não somente conviver com aquele pedaço maldito de metal. E quanto mais pensava, mais questionava sua própria presença naquela cena. Que direito tinha de estar ali? De tentar impedir a felicidade dela por causa de ciúmes? Era certo que a amava mais que tudo, mas estragar a chance dela de ser feliz sem reservas era cruel.

Ele nunca poderia proporcionar uma vida feliz a ela. Nunca poderiam viver em paz com tantas lembranças ruins. Nunca poderiam ser felizes por completo. Ele nunca seria um homem culto e elegante. Ele fora forjado pelo calor das guerras e a dor da perda. Mas ela tão pouco era diferente. Marin sofrera tanto quanto ele ou ainda mais. Ele nunca teve de esconder quem era, apesar de todo o sofrimento que isso lhe trazia. Mas ela passara a maior parte da vida se escondendo atrás de uma máscara, por necessidade.

Estava confuso. Teve de confessar que estava completamente confuso. Ainda que quisesse apenas ficar ali, expulsar Kenichi e dizer a ela o quanto a amava, tinha medo de ser a coisa errada a se fazer. E se Marin realmente quisesse ficar com Kenichi? E se ela o amasse? Aioria estremeceu frente a esse pensamento. Marin amar alguém. Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de que ela amasse alguém. Sempre fora o homem mais próximo dela, além de Seiya. Era amigo, confidente... por que não também amante? Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de que alguém mais se aproximaria dela ao ponto de fazê-la ama-lo. E isso o aterrorizava.

O jantar acabou com o mesmo clima tenso que começou. Aioria sentia-se cada vez mais sufocado ao pensar que Marin poderia amar outra pessoa. Kenichi sentia-se cada vez mais desconfortável, como se não pertencesse àquela cena. Com desculpas, os dois se retiraram ao mesmo tempo. Com um sorriso, Aioria prometeu que voltaria. E com um cálido beijo nos lábios, Kenichi desejou-lhe boa noite.

Mas quando Kenichi despediu-se, Aioria já não estava mais lá. E Marin sentiu o coração despedaçar, naquela noite fria. Sorriu para Kenichi e voltou a entrar em casa. Ao fechar a porta, encostou-se nela e chorou. Chorou como nunca havia chorado antes.

-x-

Aioria estava sentado praticamente sozinho, no trem que o levaria de volta a Tókio. Pela janela, ele podia ver a paisagem coberta de neve, enquanto dentro do trem, umas poucas pessoas liam ou dormiam. Ao voltar seu olhar novamente para a janela, observou seu reflexo. Seus olhos verdes haviam perdido o brilho e refletiam toda a dor que havia dentro de si. Tocou a própria face e percebeu que chorava. Por mais difícil que fosse, tinha que deixa-la. Tinha que se afastar dela e deixa-la seguir em frente. E apesar de toda a dor, sabia que, se ela estivesse feliz, ele também o estaria.

-x-

Já se passara ao menos uma hora desde que Aioria e Kenichi tinha ido, mas Marin se mantinha na mesma posição, encolhida, apoiada na porta. Algumas vezes, era sacudida por soluços desesperados, num pranto sentido, em outras, apenas deixava as lágrimas escorrerem, silenciosas. O telefone tocou naquele instante, e Marin levantou-se correndo para atender. Seu coração batia acelerado, esperando ouvir a voz daquele que tanto amava.

– Aioria? – perguntou esperançosa.

– _Aioria?_ – perguntou June confusa.

– Ah, June... é você... – havia uma clara decepção na voz de Marin. – Feliz Natal!

– _Que "Feliz Natal", o que! Me conta com o máximo de detalhes possíveis porque você achou que o Aioria poderia estar te ligando._

Marin contou-lhe toda a história. De como ele havia batido a porta de manhã e também de como havia praticamente desaparecido a noite.

– _Eu não acredito!_ – exclamou June. – _Eu sei que eu fui a favor desse seu relacionamento com o Ken, mas isso muda tudo. Marin, amiga, seu homem está de volta! E não sei se você percebeu, mas praticamente a primeira coisa que ele fez foi sair pelo Japão te procurando! Procurando você! Você! Entendeu o que isso significa?_

– Que ele ficou preocupado. – Marin respondeu desanimada.

– _Uhum, lógico, ele somente estava preocupado. Marin, meu amor, acorda! Ele te procurou pelo Japão! Ele passou a véspera de Natal, Zeus sabe onde, somente para chegar até você. Depois ele quase expulsou o Kenzinho daí e pra completar ele "desapareceu" assim que viu o Kenzinho te beijando! Ligue os fatos. ELE TE AMA! _– ela praticamente gritou no telefone.

– Mas...

– _Sem mas, Ma. Só não entendi porque o leãozinho não agarrou o Ken pelo colarinho e o amedrontou. Eu esperava uma reação assim... a não ser que... droga..._

– O que foi? A não ser que o que?

– _A não ser que ele ache que você ama o Kenzinho. Leoninos tendem a ter coração mole, ou seja, ele provavelmente abdicou de você para que você seja feliz._

– Você realmente acredita nisso? – Marin perguntou esperançosa.

– _Uhum._

– Droga! - Marin estava mais triste que feliz. – O que vou fazer? Não sei onde ele está e não quero voltar na mansão Kido.

– _Amiga, estou indo para aí amanhã mesmo, precisamos de um plano para agarrar esse leãozinho!_ – brincou June. – _Um plano dos bons!_

– Mas...

– _Confia em mim, até a primavera você terá esse homem de volta! Eu prometo._

– June?

– _Sim?_

– Obrigada. – June pode sentir um despontar de sorriso na voz da amiga.

– _Alguém precisa de um final feliz nessa amizade_! – ela brincou.

-x-

_Agano, Província de Niigata, Japão. Dois dias depois._

Marin estava tensa. A sua frente, Kenichi parecia ignorar o motivo daquele convite para saírem. June havia chegado um dia antes, e depois de muita conversa e muito chocolate, a loira havia convencido a amiga a lutar pelo amor de seu homem. E para isso, a primeira coisa que deveria ser feita era conversar com Kenichi.

– Você o ama, não é? – perguntou Kenichi enquanto olhava para seu café.

– Como? – assustou-se Marin.

– Aioria... aquele seu amigo. Você o ama, não é? – ele mantinha os olhos fixos em seu café, mas sua voz o traía, revelando sua tristeza.

– Desde a primeira vez que o vi. – Marin confessou envergonhada.

– Que bom que ele tenha voltado, né? – ele disse, olhando para ela pela primeira vez. Seu sorriso era forçado.

– Ken... – ela tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou.

– É melhor assim, sabe. – ele sorriu forçado. – Eu sempre me perguntava por que você não poderia gostar de mim como eu gosto de você. Agora eu sei... há alguém em seu coração. Sempre houve. – ele suspirou. – Espero que vocês sejam verdadeiramente felizes. Você merece, Marin.

– Também lhe desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, Ken. – ela disse ainda chateada. – Você é um homem bom.

– Só espero um dia encontrar alguém a quem vou amar e que me amará assim como você e Aioria se amam.

– Encontrará. Tenho certeza disso.

– Sei que seu namorado não vai gostar, mas poderíamos ser amigos ainda? – ele perguntou. – Eu sei, soa idiota, mas gosto da sua companhia...

– Sempre seremos amigos, Ken. Você é...

– Não diga. – ele a interrompeu. – Não diga que sou seu melhor amigo, ele o é. Sou um grande amigo, no máximo.

– Ok. Você é um grande amigo, um que admiro muito.

– Eu gostaria que tivesse dado certo, Marin. – ele sorriu se levantando e deixando o dinheiro da conta.

– Eu também... – ela sussurrou para o vento, porque ele já tinha saído.

-x-

_Mansão Kido, Tókio._

– Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar nisso! – exclamou Aioros entrando no quarto. – Você foi atrás dela, você a encontrou e você voltou sem ela? Você a deixou lá porque tinha um cara interessado nela?

– Ela o ama. – Aioria sussurrou.

– Ela disse isso? – vendo o irmão negar, Aioros continuou. – Sabia que ela não tinha dito! Por favor, Aioria, você não parece em nada no garoto que eu deixei aqui. Você era extremamente impulsivo, mas ao menos não fugia de uma batalha.

– Isso não é uma batalha. – rebateu irritado.

– Ai que você se engana. Se você não lutar por ela, pelo amor dela, como espera consegui-lo? Ela tem um pretendente? Não esperava nada diferente. Acredito que ela seja bonita, nada mais natural do que isso. – Aioros disse sentando na cama, ao lado de Aioria. – Mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha a conquistado. Ainda há chances!

– Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? – perguntou inseguro.

– Não sei. Só sei que acredito no amor de vocês.

– O que devo fazer?

– Volte àquela cidade, ajude-a a preparar as refeições de ano novo, leve-a para o templo para a primeira oração, agradeça o ano que passou junto a ela e principalmente, peça por este novo ano.

_**Continua...**_

-x-

**Consultório da Dra. Nina:** Demorei bastante, eu sei... A vida ficou um pouquinho complicada nessas últimas semanas. Dizer que o próximo e último capítulo sairá em breve é iludi-los. Minhas provas recomeçam em breve, ou seja, bye-bye tempo pra escrever.

Obrigado a todos que comentaram e tiveram paciência para esperar esse capítulo!

_**Resposta ao Review dos Não-logados:**_

_**lili lion: **__Bom... depois desse fora que o pobre Kenzinho tomou, acho que as chances do Aioria são enormes. Realmente o Kenzinho é fofo, quem sabe ele não encontra alguém? O senhor misterioso ainda é um mistério XD. E não vai ter hentai (até eu estranho fics minhas sem hentai XD). Beijinhos_

_**mimi de guia: **__Devagar e sempre é meu lema huauhahua. Uma hora eu termino, já que o próximo capítulo é o último. Beijinhos_

_**Nicky: **__Agradeço imensamente os elogios. Meu ego leonino está inflado uauhahuauh. Aioria foi altruísta... oras, ele tem um bom coração. Além do que, ele sabia muito bem que quebrar a cara do Ken só iria piorar as coisas huauhauha. Beijinhos_


	5. Ano Novo

Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro algum escrevendo.

Indico lerem ao som de Instantes do Alex Ubago. Foi a música que me inspirou a escrever.

-x-

**UNFORGETTABLE**

_by Dra. Nina_

**Capítulo Cinco: Ano Novo**

_Agano, província de Niigata, Primeiro Dia do Ano Novo._

Antes do sol nascer, Marin despertou. Por alguns momentos ficou apenas deitada, olhando para o teto, sentindo o ar gelado arrepiar-lhe a pele. Não conseguira dormir. Não dormia bem desde o Natal, quando Aioria bateu a porta, sorridente. Socou o colchão frustrada. Por algumas horas, sua vida fora perfeita. Mas então tudo escapara por entre seus dedos. Era irritante saber que deixara o homem que amava simplesmente ir embora. Ao mesmo tempo era ridículo acreditar que ele sentia algo diferente de afeto fraternal por ela.

Ele havia procurado por ela pelo Japão. Teria sido somente uma preocupação fraternal? Ou ele realmente queria reencontrá-la? Havia sido uma atitude apaixonada, ou não passara de um ato de um amigo preocupado. Aioria sempre fora impulsivo, provavelmente colocara na cabeça que queria descobrir onde ela estava e assim o fez. Nada além de uma cega determinação aliada a uma teimosia maior que o mundo. Nada além... Nenhum sentimento...

Estaria ela enganada? Ou seria um engano ainda maior pensar que ele poderia amá-la? Socou novamente o colchão frustrada. Tinhas tantas dúvidas e incertezas... Mas tinha tanto medo de que ele se fosse para sempre. Tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo mais uma vez sem nunca tentar...

-x-

Do lado de fora, no frio da manhã, Aioria observava a janela fechada. Em seus olhos verdes, as luzes da iluminação pública criavam reflexos que pareciam dançar. Por um instante, apenas observou, e soube que ela havia acordado. Inexplicavelmente podia senti-la, sentir suas resoluções, suas decisões, suas preces. Tudo para um novo ano que começava naquele momento. As cortinas foram afastadas e ele voltou a se esconder na escuridão.

– Não era melhor ter vindo ontem? – perguntou Aioros a suas costas.

– Ontem faz parte do passado, irmão. – Aioria disse sem tirar os olhos da figura na janela, que parecia olhar o horizonte. – Quero fazer parte do hoje e do amanhã dela. Não somente do ontem.

-x-

Fora uma Amazona por muitos anos. Nunca dera ouvidos ao medo antes. Mas também nunca havia sentido um medo tão aterrorizante. Ser rejeitada por Aioria era ainda pior do que jamais saber o que ele sentia. Tinha consciência de seus defeitos, mas também tinha suas qualidades. Ainda que não fosse delicada como as japonesas ou exuberante como as gregas, ela sabia que tinha seu próprio charme. Não era bela. O contraste de sua ascendência oriental com seus cabelos vermelhos era mais intrigante do que bonita.

Mas talvez intrigante bastasse para ele...

Talvez ela bastasse para ele...

Mas bastar não era o suficiente. Logo ele se entediaria de alguém tão comum como ela. Sempre haveria mulheres mais bonitas, mais delicadas, mais femininas do que ela. E ele era tentador. Por Zeus, estaria cega a mulher que não se demorasse ao olhar para Aioria. Marin se sentiu insignificante. Parou diante da janela analisando o próprio reflexo. Bastar não era o suficiente, não para alguém como Aioria.

Suspirou irritada novamente. Nada mudaria enquanto ela não tentasse. Nada aconteceria enquanto ela não se arriscasse. As coisas não caíam do céu. Ela precisava lutar se queria conquista-lo. E para lutar, precisaria deixar seus medos de lado. Como fizera inúmeras vezes no passado. E nenhum momento seria melhor do que agora. Um novo ano. Uma nova vida. Um novo recomeço. Sorriu com a ideia. Pensou tantas vezes em recomeçar nos últimos meses, que parecia quase repetitivo. Mas sabia que pela primeira vez seu recomeço envolvia Aioria.

E dessa vez, ela recomeçaria.

Com um ânimo novo, ela deixou o quarto. Acordou June e se prepararam para a primeira visita ao Templo. Ela pediria aos deuses por um final feliz, mas também lutaria por ele. Partiria hoje mesmo para Tókio, e não retornaria enquanto não deixasse claro o que sentia. E quem sabe, não retornaria sem Aioria...

-x-

Meia hora depois, Marin e June estavam em frente à porta do prédio, preparando-se para sair no frio da manhã de inverno. Mas quando Marin abriu a porta, não foi o vento frio que se chocou com ela. Foi o corpo quente e acolhedor. Tão conhecido e tão desconhecido. Tão próximo e tão distante.

– Aioria... – ela suspirou, deixando-se envolver no abraço.

– Eu disse que voltaria. – ele sorriu.

– Vamos ao Templo? – ela perguntou, envolvendo a mão dele em um aperto firme. Imaginou como seria tocar aquela mão sem a proteção das luvas que usavam.

– Vim aqui especialmente para isso. – ele sorriu.

Os dois passaram a caminhar pelas calçadas. Esquecidos, June e Aioros apenas olhavam para o casal que caminhava. Eram realmente perfeitos juntos. Tão perfeitos que eles foram incapazes de se zangar por terem sido esquecidos.

– Aioros Komninos. – ele disse sorrindo para June.

– Ahh, sou June Stuart. – ela sorriu apertando a mão que lhe fora estendida. – Acho que ficamos pra trás.

– Quem poderia culpa-los? – ele perguntou rindo.

– Eu! – ela disse irritada, mas seu semblante logo se suavizou. – Assim que tudo isso passar.

– Acho que isso nunca vai passar. – ele sorriu oferecendo o braço para que caminhassem juntos. – Sabe... essa magia que há entre os dois, que os fazem esquecer o resto do mundo.

– Espero que nunca passe. – ela sorriu.

Chegaram ao templo poucos minutos depois, mas sequer perceberam o tempo passar. Marin conduzia Aioria animadamente pela mão, enquanto o ex-Cavaleiro olhava-a encantado. _"Como pudera desistir dela?"_, perguntou-se, "_Como pudera deixa-la sem lutar?"_. Param repentinamente e ele quase se chocou com ela. Confuso, olhou para ela. Os olhos estavam fechados, os cabelos iluminados parcamente por luzes artificiais. A tez alva, os lábios rosados... Ela parecia rezar. E ele fez o mesmo. Pediu com todo o coração. Pediu pela felicidade dela, pediu pelo amor que sentia por ela. Pediu uma única chance de ser feliz ao lado dela. Se tivesse a chance...

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, ela o olhava. Por um instante, que pareceu durar uma vida, ele sustentou o olhar, antes que ela desviasse os olhos, corada. Por Zeus! Era ainda mais bela corada. Ele suspirou encantado. A cada instante, ele parecia descobrir algo ainda mais encantador sobre ela.

– Podemos assistir o alvorecer, se você quiser.

– Claro. – ele sorriu, e novamente ela tomou-lhe a mão e conduziu-o. Aioria queria ser conduzido por ela pelo resto de suas vidas...

Ela o levou até outra parte do templo, que se revelou uma espécie de mirante. Dali podiam ver toda a cidade, que lentamente era banhada pelos raios avermelhados de sol. Ele a abraçou pelas costas, encaixando-a sob seu queixo, que se afundou nos cachos avermelhados. Da cor do amanhecer.

– É lindo, não é? – ela perguntou.

– E será ainda mais lindo quando, juntos, observarmos todos os amanheceres de nossas vidas. – ele disse. Ela tentou se virar, mas ele a impediu, mantendo-a quieta em seus braços. – E a cada noite escura, teremos a certeza de que um amanhecer ainda mais belo que este virá. Mas só haverá alvoradas para mim se você estiver ao meu lado, Marin. Tenho vivido em uma noite escura, esperando esse amanhecer que só você pode me proporcionar. Tenho vivido, lutado e morrido na esperança de um dia vê-la sorrir sem medos. E se um dia, eu puder fazê-la sorrir, serei o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Ela novamente tentou se mover, mas dessa vez Aioria não pode impedi-la. Era a hora de ela fazer as próprias escolhas. Ela se voltou para ele, seu rosto úmido pelas lágrimas. E então, ela sorriu. O sorriso dela rivalizava com o amanhecer, iluminando-o naquela manhã.

– Eu te daria todos os amanheceres que pudesse conseguir. Se pudesse vê-los a seu lado. Para sempre.

– Sei que não posso oferecer a vida que o Kenichi pode. Ainda não arranjei um trabalho, passei bastante tempo morto. Não posso me livrar dos fantasmas das guerras e da dor, acho que eles sempre farão parte de mim. Mas quero fazê-la feliz... Eu a amo, Marin... – ele sorriu, uma lágrima escapou-lhe e ele enxugou os olhos com força. – Droga! Eu a amo desde o primeiro dia. Desde a primeira conversa. Talvez desde sempre...

– Kenichi não importa, Aioria. – ela disse abraçando-o. – Nunca poderei amá-lo como amo você. Também não posso me livrar dos meus fantasmas e dos meus medos, mas sei que poderemos enfrenta-los juntos. Juntos eu posso lutar contra meus medos. E fazê-lo feliz, se você me permitir. – ela tocou-lhe o rosto. – Ah, Aioria. Como o amo. Como foi duro deixar o Santuário quando você estava morto. Por Zeus! Era insuportável saber que estava morto. Que não poderia vê-lo, tocá-lo. Mas você está aqui... em fim... aqui...

Não pode mais resistir, beijou-a, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas delas. Seus lábios eram tão macios e doces quanto prometiam ser. O beijo começou suave, como deveria ser naquele momento. Mas a urgência parecia tomar-lhe a alma, e não pode deixar de querer se saciar. Era como estar sedento em um deserto e por fim encontrar um oásis, depois de tantas ilusões.

O beijo suave dele elevou-a as alturas. Voava naquele amanhecer, como uma águia. Livre e majestosa. Mas não era o sol que aquecia. Era somente ele. Sua presença, seu amor, seu desejo. Gemeu contra a boca dele e ele aprofundou o beijo. O que começou como algo delicado se tornou urgente, afoito, apaixonado. E ela correspondeu com a mesma necessidade. Porque necessitava dele.

– Está começando a ficar obsceno. – June cutucou Aioros.

– Deixe-os. – ele sorriu. – Eles mais do que merecem um final feliz.

– Queria um final feliz para mim também. – ela suspirou.

– Quem sabe o que o destino nos reserva? Faça um pedido, esse é o momento. – ele sorriu.

Ela fechou os olhos e pediu. O sol iluminava seus cabelos loiros, que escapavam do coque. A seu lado, Aioros sentiu-se contagiado por sua fé, e também pediu. Os finais felizes estavam mais próximos do que a maioria parecia crer.

-x-

Distante, um senhor observava os dois casais. Um que pedia por um final feliz, e um que acabava de ter um começo feliz. _"Ah, sim, porque aquele só era o começo para Aioria e Marin"_, ele sorriu com o pensamento.

– Vejo que o casal que você ajudou teve seu final feliz. – uma senhora sorriu ao se aproximar dele.

– Nada fiz além de dizer a ele, onde ela estava. O resto foi responsabilidade deles.

– Os humanos parecem estar ficando mais espertos nesse quesito.

– Isso facilita meu trabalho. – o senhor sorriu. Seu sorriso aumentou quando se voltou para o casal que fazia seus pedidos.

– Novo alvo? – perguntou a senhora, caminhando junto ao senhor, para as árvores que cercavam o templo.

– Mas dessa vez será fácil. Os dois são muito mais decididos que Aioria e Marin.

– Ele ficou tempo demais no Reino de Hades. E ela foi rejeitada recentemente. – a senhora lembrou.

– Mas isso só torna as coisas mais interessantes, Psiquê. – o senhor disse, enquanto abandonava a forma idosa e mostrava o esplendor divino. Tinha a beleza de sua mãe, Afrodite.

– Espero que saiba no que está se metendo, Eros. – a senhora sorriu, enquanto voltava a forma que lhe pertencia: a mais bela das mortais, que era amada pelo próprio Amor.

– Mas foram eles que pediram um final feliz, oras... – ele sorriu um sorriso travesso. – Eu só realizo os pedidos.

**FIM!**

-x-

**Consultório da Dra. Nina: **Enfim, o final. Agradeço sinceramente a todos que leram e comentaram. Agradeço o apoio e o incentivo. Fiquei devendo um hentai, eu sei, mas também não achei justo colocar um hentai onde ele não se encaixava. Acabaria ficando forçado e acabaria estragando a história ao invés de fazer parte dela.

Capítulo sem betagem, então perdoem os erros. Espero que gostem. É o último, fiz com bastante carinho.

E aos que tinham dúvidas sobre o velhinho: Era o Eros XD.

**Obrigado a todos!**

_Beijinhos_

_Dra. Nina_


End file.
